


小黑生日快乐2003年1月

by sanqianfannaohuyichai



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 前无色组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianfannaohuyichai/pseuds/sanqianfannaohuyichai
Summary: ※原作向※夜刀神狗朗生日快乐！※时间点为2003年1月，小黑满9岁，阿紫20岁。※翻译腔。写得像啰嗦版的漫画脚本……
Kudos: 2





	小黑生日快乐2003年1月

——据说是要为今年的成人礼准备，一言大人借出了自己年轻时的和式礼服。师兄阿紫去年秋天满20岁，个头比一言大人还要高挑了。  
正儿八经的黑色外褂跟灰绢裙裤，配上他一头的酒红色挑染空气卷……虽然师兄骨架好，容貌精致，但这个打扮嘛，有点一言难尽。  
三轮一言大人摩挲着下颌，笑着皱眉头：“嗯，年轻人还是穿年轻的颜色更合适。”  
“哪里，师父您的就很好啊。”阿紫作势舞了舞袖子。  
“嗯…驱虫剂味道有点大，如果明天出太阳的话就拿去晒晒吧。”  
  
第二天是星期六，早上果然出了冬天温和的阳光，师徒三人在院子里忙活起来。走廊地板上堆着七八个和纸包，一言大人和狗朗拆开纸包，不但是昨天的那套礼服，连同其他存起来的和服也抖出来，交给阿紫拿去挂在竹竿上。  
“哎呀。”  
打开最后一个纸包，一套小小的男童礼服映入眼中。  
“一言大人，这个是？”  
“嗯……是很多年前的七五三……”一言大人抚平折叠的布块，露出怀念又略带拘谨的表情，“估计是来这儿时打包行李也带上了。”  
一言大人没有结婚也没有小孩，小礼服就是他穿过的。五岁时的一言大人……嗯，狗朗难以想象，继而为自己擅自想象师傅的不谨慎举动而低下头。  
“咦小狗朗，在发什么呆，想穿穿吗？”  
“师……师兄！才不是呢！”  
——其实是想穿的呢。但这种难为情的话，狗朗说不出来。  
狗朗五岁那年失去了双亲和兄姐，之后两年里颠沛流离，没机会穿上男童礼服参加七五三节日。  
现在，和一言大人跟师兄住在温暖的屋檐下，这种平淡的生活就让狗朗感到饱满又充实。再进一步要求更多，比如穿上师父的衣裳……太惶恐了啊。  
“衣服难得拿出来见见光，狗朗，试下吧。”一言大人说。  
狗朗抬起脸来。  
  
阿紫倚靠在纸门边，不禁噗嗤一笑。穿上小礼服的狗朗满脸通红。  
“是我不好，”一言大人连连道歉，“我真是……”  
不管一言大人努力地调整狗朗的衣服，从他外褂袖口和裙裤脚也露出一截肉来，就像晾晒衣服的大竹竿。  
“小狗朗呀，已经长大了。”阿紫抱着手臂吃吃地笑着。  
狗朗羞愧地扑在地板上：“对不起！一言大人，是我怀有过分的念头，给您添麻烦了！我真的，非常失礼！”  
“唉，不是的，狗朗，你看，是我忘记你已经九岁了，”一言大人把狗朗从地板上拉起来，拍拍他的小脑袋，“个头也长高了不少，要给你准备新衣服了。”  
和仍然是个孩子的狗朗比起来，一言和阿紫无疑已经是出色的大人。阿紫20岁了，足够资格穿上师父的衣服。自己20岁时，也能穿上一言大人的礼服吗，那会是什么模样呢……  
狗朗努力地在脑海里构筑着，尚有相当岁月才会来到的光景。


End file.
